Sylvester Pan
Cast * Peter Pan - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) * Wendy Darling - Lily (LeapFrog) * Tinker Bell - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * John Darling - Leap (LeapFrog) * Michael Darling - Lily (LeapFrog) * Captain Hook - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) * Mr. Smee - Gideon (Pinocchio) * Tick-Tock Crocodile - Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia) * The Lost Boys played by: ** Cubby - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) ** Slightly - Donkey (Shrek) ** Nibs - SpongeBob SquarePants ** Twins - Mushu (Mulan) and Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) ** Tootles - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Tiger Lily - Mittens (Bolt) * Indian Chief - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) * Nana - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) * George Darling - Mr. Frog (LeapFrog) * Mary Darling - Mrs. Frog (LeapFrog) Scenes * Sylvester Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" * Sylvester Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family * Sylvester Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow * Sylvester Pan part 4 - Sylvester Chases His Shadow/Lily and Sylvester Meet * Sylvester Pan part 5 - Leap and Tad Meet Sylvester/26 in a Sulky Mood * Sylvester Pan part 6 - Sylvester Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" * Sylvester Pan part 7 - Meet Foulfellow and the Guards/Gideon vs. Ben Ali Gator * Sylvester Pan part 8 - Foulfellow Attacks Sylvester and the Darling Children * Sylvester Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/26 Tries to Kill Lily * Sylvester Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians * Sylvester Pan part 11 - Sylvester and Lily Meet The Mermaids/Foulfellow Kidnaps Mittens * Sylvester Pan part 12 - Sylvester Tricks Foulfellow/Saving Mittens * Sylvester Pan part 13 - Foulfellow's Next Plan * Sylvester Pan part 14 - "What Makes The Red Man Red" * Sylvester Pan part 15 - 26 Helps Foulfellow * Sylvester Pan part 16 - Big Chief Sylvester/I Had A Mother Once * Sylvester Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Captured by Foulfellow * Sylvester Pan part 18 - "The Elegant John Worthington Foulfellow"/A Bomb! * Sylvester Pan part 19 - Sylvester Cares About 26 * Sylvester Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship * Sylvester Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Foulfellow is a Codfish * Sylvester Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End * Sylvester Pan part 23 - Ending Credits Movie Used * Peter Pan Clips Used * Looney Tunes * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * LeapFrog * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Pinocchio * Fantasia * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Mulan * Mulan 2 * The Princess and the Frog * Robin Hood * Bolt * Parappa the Rapper 2 * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Gallery Sylvester the Cat as Peter Pan Lily as Wendy Darling 26 as Tinker Bell Leap as John Darling Tad as Michael Darling John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as Captain Hook Gideon as Mr. Smee Ben Ali Gator as Tick-Tock Crocodile Daffy Duck as Cubby Donkey as Slightly SpongeBob SquarePants as Nibs Mushu and Louis the Alligator as the Twins Skippy Rabbit as Tootles Mittens as Tiger Lily Guru Ant as the Indian Chief Perry the Platypus as Nana Mr. Frog as George Darling Mrs. Frog as Mary Darling Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs